


Photosynthesis

by esraaawr



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Olympian Gods - Fandom, ancient greece - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Greece, Greece, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Legends, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sparta - Freeform, The Iliad, hellenistic, roman gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esraaawr/pseuds/esraaawr
Summary: Hyacinthus - who is usually the most elaborate with words - had swallowed his tongue. The stranger had only asked a simple question, but it sounded like he sang a song so beautiful, sirens would have died from jealousy. He stepped into the sun, the sunlight now framed his body from behind, casting a shadow across Hyacinthus' slender body, but the warmth of the sun never faded.





	Photosynthesis

On a sunny afternoon, when the sun was slowly starting to set, Hyacinthus bathed himself in the warm sunlight as he was laying on a dry meadow. He lazily pulled at the strings of his lyre, in need to clear his head after an argument that he had earlier with his father. 

'You are old enough to get married now, so stop behaving like a child, you are soon to become king. Act like one and prepare yourself to take over the throne',

The kings voice still echoed in his head, but he felt so at peace in the warm sunbeams that soon easily every negative thought and anxiety was pushed far far away. He played random melodies, never really stopping but also never the same tune for long. The lyre laid on his chest as he plucked away, with his eyes closed. The longer he played the heavier got his eyelids, but he startled awake as soon as he felt himself slipping. Soft chuckles escaped him whenever he caught himself dozing off. After fighting sleep for quite a time decides to put the lyre aside, take a small nap and then return to the palace before the king noticed his absence. 

Just as he was dozing off again he heard footsteps close by. He opened his eyes and there was a man standing in the clearing only a few feet away from him. Tan skin, beautiful dark locks and a body cut from marble, his eyes shining like light filtering through honey. Hyacinthus was taken aback by his beauty, but he couldn't do anything but smile at him and he smiled back. He propped himself up on his elbows, so he could look at him with more ease.

'Who are you?' 

Hyacinthus asked, curious to get to know the beautiful stranger, but he just smiled and countered with a question himself, 

'What are you doing?' 

Hyacinthus - who is usually the most elaborate with words - had swallowed his tongue. The stranger had only asked a simple question, but it sounded like he sang a song so beautiful, sirens would have died from jealousy. He stepped into the sun, the sunlight now framed his body from behind, casting a shadow across Hyacinthus' slender body, but the warmth of the sun never faded. Hyacinthus noticed that he had raised an eyebrow, the man was waiting for an answer. He was too charming, too out of this world to ignore him so he innocently stated, 

'I-… I am enjoying the warmth of the sunlight' 

at this the man chuckled lightly and it sounded heavenly,

'So... you like the sun?'

Hyacinthus frowned a little, because he did not understand why someone would even ask something as obvious as that, when he had just told him that he enjoyed it. 

'If I am not mistaken, I just said that, yes. Who doesn't?’,

he states, mildly annoyed and adds,

'You still didn't give me your name. I'm Hyacinthus.'

'You have a beautiful name, Hyacinthus... I was so stunned by your beauty, I forgot my manners,  
I owe you an apology. My name is Apollo, God of the Sun, music and poetry, the oracle of delphi,  
archery, medicine and plagues, I think you might have heard of me', 

He ends with a wink.

As soon as Hyacinthus heard the name, he stood up from his lying position in shock. He fell down on his knees before the God in front of him.

'No, my lord, Apollo, if there is someone to apologize, it is me, I beg for your forgiveness.  
I should have noticed earlier. You didn’t strike me… well... earthly at all, I should have known.'

He kept his eyes glued to the ground, heart racing and ears burning with embarrassment. Disrespecting a god like that could mean his instant death, curses, anything bad a man can think of. But instead he felt a soft, warm hand brush his cheek, sliding along his jawline and stopping at his chin. The god lifted the boys head to meet his eyes and in a swift move guided him back up to his feet.

'In my entire immortal existence,  
I have not seen a young man,  
as alluring and breathtaking as you are.  
I wish to spend the afternoon with you,  
I would enjoy it as much as you enjoy the warmth of my sun.  
Indulge me, it’s all I will ask for', he smirked.

The boy swallowed, his face felt really hot and he didn't know if it was because he was just touched by the sun himself. The look the god was giving him was pleading but still filled with pride and grace. If Hyacinthus tried talking now, he knew his voice would crack so he just settled with nodding. He was returned a delighted smile, the hand vanished from his cheek and Apollo let himself down on the grass to take the same position Hyacinthus had before, gesturing for him to do the same. Apollo made sure there was still enough space between them, because he noticed that the boy felt slightly intimidated. He closed his eyes, and said,

'Play',

Hyacinthus, startled by this demand, wanted to tell him he’s no good, not a match for the god of music, but before he could say a word Apollo demanded again, a lot softer than before with eyes so warm they could melt everything he looked at and waited for Hyacinthus to pluck the strings of his instrument. Light music filled the warm summer afternoon and Hyacinthus felt himself relax again. Soon Apollo joined in singing soft tunes along the melodies he played. Hours passed and with the sun nearly gone, Apollo had to tell him that soon he had to go. They got up together and the god closed the gap between them, bringing his hand to his face again and pushing a stray lock behind his ear. 

'I have to leave now, but if you allow me, I would love to visit you again.'

Hyacinthus hesitated with his answer, but then just let it go,  
'I'd be delighted. Your company was very pleasant.'

'Then I can visit you again? And then again? And again?'  
He smiled. 

Hyacinthus never thought that a god would ever speak in such a childish manner. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at that and answered,

'I don't think I could ever say no to that, to you'

And when it was out of his mouth he knew that he truly meant it. He had only just met this man today, this god, Apollo – but he meant it. He wanted to see him again. The radiance of a god captivates mortals. That was what everyone said, but experiencing it up close, is so much bigger than words could tell. 

Apollo smiled. He inched forward and leaned down to kiss Hyacinthus forehead.

'Good night my beautiful flower' he said with a warm smile, and vanished with the last sunbeams into the night. 

Only after that Hyacinthus remembered he had to return to the palace hours ago and started running back. Once he was safe and sound in his wing, he touched his forehead, still feeling the godly kiss ghosting there. He took off his tunic, and got into his bedding. Forcing his eyes shut, impatient for the morning to come.

He loved the sun, everyone loved the sun, but he never would have imagined that the sun might love him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago and found it yesterday, didn't think it was thaaat bad so i decided to post it after 2 of my friends read and approved of it (Thank you Seda and Vivi <3).
> 
> Please go easy on me because this is not and will not be historically accurate at all.  
> Hyacinthus is not underage in my story.
> 
> P.S. if you have never heard of Hyacinthus and Apollos story, don't go and spoil yourself.


End file.
